


Bad Ideas

by MerWorldProblems



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Partying, Polyamory, Rachel Amber Lives, References to Drugs, Social Anxiety, Threesome - F/F/F, Underage Drinking, amberpricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerWorldProblems/pseuds/MerWorldProblems
Summary: Alternate narrative where Max is at Blackwell during the events of Before The Storm. Max is desperate to submit a decent photo for the Everyday Heroes Contest to please her professor but hates every photo she takes. Fortunately, Rachel Amber loves to be photographed. Just so happens to be a concert going on at the old mill tonight, seems like that could be the perfect opportunity for good photos, right? Not when Rachel's girlfriend finds out.Total Max POV.





	Bad Ideas

Ideas ideas...I need an idea. I’m out of ideas. I know my photos of the Blackwell campus on a nice day are understated...I should say unremarkable. Nothing I could possibly submit for the Everyday Heroes Contest. It’s an optional contest...but Mr. Jefferson is insistent. I wish he wasn’t so insistent...my photos are such shit. They’d obviously laugh at my photos of cute squirrels and selfies. 

I need something different, but I have no ideas. I know I could do better, and Mr. Jefferson seems to think so as well. I wish I could see what he sees in me. 

The world is your playground he tells me. I’ve asked him through so many emails and office visits for advice, but he gives nothing of substance. Just vague advice and obscure quotes that mean nothing to me. I’m at my wits end. 

I go out to the main campus and snap a few photos, my usual haunts. The totem pole, squirrels, close-ups of flowers. I snap a photo of Alyssa seated on the bench. 

“Seriously Max? I don’t want my photo taken right now. I look disgusting.” She says when she hears my shutter. 

“Oh...sorry Alyssa.” Dammit Max… “you can have it if you want.”

“Just leave me alone?” She says as she walks away to her dorm.

I mutter another sorry and make my way to another bench. I sit there for a while, staring at my camera. Contemplating my talent, or lack thereof. Maybe I need to ask first sometimes. 

I look up and there are legs in front of me. Ripped jeans stuffed seamlessly into black knee-high boots. 

“You look lost.” She said.

I recognize her immediately as Rachel Amber. Ridiculously beautiful Rachel, looking amazing in a red plaid flannel and a blue feather earring. I’m pretty sure this is the most she’s ever acknowledged me in our years at Blackwell.

She stares me up and down. I have absolutely no idea how to respond.

“Um..hi Rachel.”

She doesn’t say hi back, god this is so intimidating. I must look so stupid.

“So you take pictures?” She said, her glare fixed on my camera.

“Yeah...sometimes.” 

She sits down next to me on the bench, and I feel my heart beating in my throat with anxiety. My limbs feel immobilized. Deep breaths Max. 

“Could I see?”

“What?” My eyes widen at her. “Uh...they’re just stupid. You wouldn’t want to see them.”

“Try me.” She says. She seems like the type of girl who’s used to getting what she wants. I know I won’t be able to get rid of her unless I give her just that...so I nervously open my portfolio and pick up a photo. A…’safe’ photo. Squirrels. Fucking squirrels.

I hand it to her and immediately regret everything. I consider throwing my camera in the trash and giving up on photography forever, perhaps hiding in a ditch until I die--

“Looks nice.” She interrupts my spiraling thought pattern.

“Oh...thank you.” Well that’s...a crisis averted. I am still curious what she wants from me right now, but I’m afraid to ask.

“Listen, Max.” She starts, and I’m surprised she knows my name. “I don’t suppose you’d want to go somewhere tonight with me?” 

I continue to be dumbfounded by this entire exchange. “G-go where?” I am confused, nervous, distrustful, and excited all at once.

“Have you heard of Firewalk? They’re playing tonight.” 

“You want me to go to a show with you?”

“That’s what I asked.”

“Could I ask why?”

“Because I want you to bring your camera. You like taking pictures right?” She asks me, and somehow she looks even more stunning up close.

“Y-yeah but…”

“You look like you need some new subjects. Or would you rather photograph squirrels?”

This is as good an opportunity as I could get right now, but I still felt nervous. The idea of spending time with Rachel was intimidating in itself, I feel like I would bore her so much.

“U-um...where should I meet you then? After school maybe?” 

She smirks. I don’t think a single smirk has ever made me regret all my life decisions as much as this one. “Got anywhere you need to be right now?”

“Well, I have class…”

“You’re adorable.” She interrupts me again. “You should show me some of your camera tricks, Max. Practice for tonight.” Her eyebrows raise enticingly. A strange sort of excitement fills me up, I know this is wrong, I know I shouldn’t do this, but my curiosity gets the better of me. 

“Okay.” I laugh nervously. She seems very pleased with herself. I’m just apprehensive.

“All I ever see you doing is taking pictures of Blackwell. You seem like you could be...inspired. Come on, follow me.”

And I follow her. I have no idea what we’re doing, where we’re going. I feel like I’m walking into the abyss. I try to take in my surroundings, remember where I am...just in case, but once we reach the train tracks...I have absolutely no idea where I am.

Rachel makes me nervous, but she’s so fascinating at the same time. The sun starts to set turning the sky bright orange, and Rachel stands ahead of me on the tracks. I take a photo of her. She hears the shutter and turns to look right at me, the shadows cast from the surrounding trees and the slight orange reflected on her skin makes her look like a fucking goddess.

“Get a good shot?” She half smiles at me. “I didn’t tell you to stop.”

I snap another one. And another...and another...and I just keep taking perfect pictures of her while she enjoys every moment of this. She even begins posing, giving me enticing over-the-shoulder views, hands on her hips, even mid-laugh in a few pictures. I’m beginning to think she can’t take an unflattering photo to save her life. 

When I woke up this morning, I never thought I’d be in the middle of some train tracks taking photos of Rachel Amber…

It’s all too soon before it gets darker and the natural light is gone. But it’s alright, because I got some great shots. 

“Let’s keep going Max. We’re going on an adventure.” 

I follow her down the tracks, our surroundings illuminated only by the moonlight. I’m not entirely sure where I’m stepping, it’s so dark, but Rachel seems to know where we’re going…

“Let’s hop this fence.”

“Rachel...where are we going?”

“Look, we’re almost there. See the old mill?”

I look where she points, and I see light and booming bass coming from there, as well as a bunch of parked cars. There are some people standing around drinking and smoking, the smell of beer, tobacco, and weed beginning permeate through the air and getting stronger as we draw nearer. 

Suddenly I feel very unsure about all of this. It sounded exciting earlier but now the reality is setting in. The people there look tattooed and leather-clad, while I look like a dopey kid in a pink t-shirt, hoodie, and Converses. Would they even let me in to this place?

I stop and nervously grab a hold of my left elbow, an attempt at self comfort. My breathing quickens and I feel the panic start to build.

“You’ll be fine, Max.” She comforts me, and I’m surprised she senses my apprehension… “Yes! Frank is here already. We’ll get dressed in the RV.”

“I didn’t bring any clothes.”

“Wear some of mine. Be a punk rocker with me, just for the night. I know you got it in you.”

We step into the RV...it smells like pee in here. Ugh. “You keep stuff in here?”

She laughs as she pulls out some clothes. “More like...borrowed.” She just starts changing right in front of me. It wasn’t until she laughs at me that I feel embarrassed and look away. “You could always take another picture. You know, for later.” She winks at me. “Unless you had something in mind right here and now?” 

Dear lord, she is stroking my cheek. I swear my cheeks feel like fire with how much blushing I’m doing. 

“W-what would I have in mind?”

Her eyes are intense on me...it’s weird. I look away quickly, and she resumes changing. 

I hate how she doesn’t answer my questions. Just stares at me. It’s...unnerving. It makes me think I’m the subject of an elaborate running joke in her head and she’s the only one in on it. 

“What do you think?” She said. Her hair is pulled up into a high ponytail and she’s wearing a leather jacket that looks a few sizes too big for her. She’s got her attention fixed on the mirror where she’s drawing heavy eyeliner on her eyes. 

“You look...hot. Ready for the mosh pit…” I joke and immediately regret it. “Shaka brah…” 

Yeah...it just came out. 

“You’re adorable. I’ve said that already, haven’t I?” She picks up something leather from the closet. “Try this on. And here…I’ll do your eyeliner.”

So I’m now wearing leather and I have raccoon eyes. I’ve never felt quite so out of my element as I do right now. 

“Definitely ready for the mosh pit.” She said, and I wanted to die.

She’s never going to let me live that down. Calling it now.

As we step out of the RV, Rachel’s attention is immediately drawn to a girl in a hoodie shouting at the bouncer. Rachel appears...impressed somehow. 

And…I am so totally absolutely NOT jealous right now.

“Damn, she’s hardcore.” Rachel says, completely enthralled by the scene. She watches as the girl smart talks her way inside. Rachel smiles and nods, making her way to the bouncer. 

The bouncer nods and lets her in? 

And I’m certain this is the moment where I am ditched. It wasn’t until she turns to look for me with her arms out did I realize she expected me to follow her.

Score on the cool points for Max. 

I wish I had just stayed home.

I stop in front of the bouncer, immobilized, terrified, and feeling as if I’m facing my executioner. 

“Let her in Rodney.”

He turns to Rachel, and they share a look of reluctant agreement. It’s clear Rachel has some kind of power around here, intriguing…

I don’t entirely understand, but I go into the old mill. I still have no idea what I’m doing here. The further I go in here the more out of my element I feel, the more I feel at any second I’ll be kicked out of here on my ass with nowhere to go. I’m a total imposter in here, just pretending to fit in with the cool people. And people ask why I never go anywhere…

The music is overwhelmingly loud and smell of smoke and booze is heavy in the air. I get whiffs of rotted wood every so often, as well as piss, sweat, and many other mysterious aromas I’d rather not think too much about. People are passed out drunk on the floor, and there’s yelling and screaming and fighting heard everywhere. I just stay behind Rachel. She seems safe, somehow.

I see the girl in the hoodie go upstairs. Huh, didn’t even know there was an upstairs.

Rachel shoves a beer in my face.

“You need a little...unwinding.” I sniff the beer...nasty smell. “Just drink, it’s not that bad.” She says, as she drinks from her own bottle. 

I continue to stare at it. I know I shouldn’t drink it...I’m only 16! Holy shit I could get in so much trouble. Yet, Rachel continues to drink like damn the consequences. How does she do that? I can’t even jaywalk without checking for a cop.

“Well it’s not gonna drink itself, Max. I promise you won’t get in trouble. Come on, try it.”

I take a sip. It tastes terrible.

But almost immediately I feel different. 

“Another sip, Max!”

...I take another sip. It continues to taste terrible, but…

“Alright, let’s go!” She grasps my hand and we go upstairs. 

And away we go…

I continue to drink the beer. After some time I stop noticing the taste...and begin to feel...different. I’ve stopped feeling so nervous. My head feels fuzzy…

I start to feel the nerves melt away. 

Some guys look like they’re about to beat the shit out of the hoodie-clad girl from earlier up here...and I start to leave before--

“Hey, dickhead!” Rachel yells to them with her arms out. The girl runs toward us as Rachel throws her beer at the men. I stay to the back, keeping out as much as I can.

“Rachel!?” 

Rachel leads the group of us downstairs, and the men follow us, until they’ve lost us, chased out by some guy. That seemed awfully nice of him…

“Hey Rachel...thank you for that. And…” She turns to me, eyes squinting suspiciously. She studies my face.

The recognition begins to set in, and my eyes widen…

“OH IF IT ISN’T MAX FUCKING CAULFIELD.” 

“C-Chloe!?”

“Oh and you’re hanging out with Rachel now? And what the fuck are you wearing?!”

Chloe is getting close up into my face, and I don’t think I remember her being this tall before...especially when we were kids. I can smell the tobacco and beer on her.

“So what? You’re back in Arcadia Bay and you conveniently ‘forgot’ to tell me? Huh?”

“Chloe please I wanted to--”

“Oh yeah I could tell you really wanted to.”

Rachel stands to the side, arms crossed, leaning against the wall. Watching.

“So you two have a...history then?”

Chloe’s livid gaze falls on Rachel. “Yeah. ‘Best friends’ once. Max packs up for Seattle one day and suddenly becomes queen of the crickets with how well she keeps in touch. Fuck this…”

“Chloe, could we talk please? Outside?” I look around and notice people curiously gazing at the shouting girls over here and immediately feel self conscious. What they could possibly be thinking of us.

“No, I’m not going outside. Whatever you have to say, you say it here.”

“I’ve just--I’ve been afraid to call you again...things just seem so different now.”

“Really? Different. Still the same body I’ve always been in. Same mind. Not sure what’s so different.”

“Max, you don’t need to take this.” Rachel said to me.

“Oh I see what’s going on now. Has Rachel posed nude for you yet, Max? I’m sure this slut is so eager to take her clothes off for anyone with a camera.”

“The FUCK Chloe. I have not posed for her!”

“Chloe it’s true! She asked me to come here with my camera, I took a few pictures of her but she was...clothed..”

“Chloe, for fuck’s sake, stop being a jealous bitch for one second and listen. I asked Max to come along with me because, I dunno, she seemed cool? Last I checked, people with mutual interests tend to hang out, kinda how human nature works sometimes. I’ve never...posed for anyone else. But you.” Rachel whispered the last part...and I felt a small pang of jealousy. The idea of her posing was, oh my dog...definitely not something to be thinking about right now.

It seemed like Chloe calmed down a little at that comment. I think maybe it’s my cue to leave, since they seem to be staring at each other lovingly, and I begin to walk away…

“NOT FUCKING DONE WITH YOU MAX.”

Didn’t think I’d get off that easy.

“Can I just explain? Can we go outside...it’s so loud in here.”

“Yeah, fine. Whatever. Just give me what you got.”

There are a few smokers off by the trees when we go outside, but it’s mostly empty, quiet, and private. 

“Well? I’m waiting to hear what you got to say.”

I take a deep breath, no clue what I’m going to say...I strategize that perhaps I’ll just give my honest feelings. Hopefully that will suffice?”

“Listen Chloe, I wish I had contacted you. I’m so sorry, I just wish I could make you understand how weird I feel around you, like you seem so cool now and I’m just a dork. I don’t feel like me in this getup at all...I feel weird and out of place, and this is your scene. I just feel like you’ve outgrown me, I don’t know, I still look and act like a child. I’ve missed you so much, but I just don’t understand why anyone would want to hang out with me...so I don’t push it. I’ve really missed you though.”

“No... maybe? Look, Max. I can’t just accept your apology, you knew how fucked up I was and you still didn’t even text me. You’re not forgiven but fine. I won’t say anything about this anymore for now. You’re only a child cause you keep acting like one, grow a pair Caulfield. I’m not cool.  
Now, if you’re looking to get into a new category and actually hang out with the cool kids. Of course Rachel Amber is the one for it.”

“Are you fucking kidding me Price?” Rachel chimes in. “Get your head out of your ass. You’re not the only one in the world who’s fucked up.”

“Yes Rachel. Tell the world how fucked up your life is, both your parents being alive, oh and your dad is the district motherfucking attorney! Sounds like your life is just a piece of shit. I have it so easy compared to you.”

Rachel’s eyes narrow. She is clearly livid, I notice her fist squeezing hard. “Don’t you dare.”

“Oh? What should I not dare?” I see Chloe’s hand stroking Rachel’s back, slowing stroking downward. They clearly have a very intimate relationship while they shout abuses at each other…

“Perhaps I shouldn’t dare put my head between your legs...but I don’t recall you wanting me to stop.” Chloe is getting up close to Rachel…her hand squeezes Rachel’s ass.

Suddenly I feel like an intruder.

They are kissing passionately. Should I speak up? Or leave? I scratch my head.

Least I can do is not look. Check my phone...no notifications. I just...stare at the screen and look busy.

“Max?” I hear Chloe utter my name. So they haven’t forgotten I’m here...good. I think?

“Y-yeah?” 

“Rachel brought you here for some photos, right? Max loves her camera...and Rachel loves to pose.” Chloe said to Max, while gazing into Rachel’s eyes. She pulled her in for a quick kiss. “Take some photos.”

Rachel chuckled, as they both turned their attention to me. My breath catches in my throat. 

“Oh I couldn’t...Why don’t you both just...enjoy...I’ll just go back inside and--”

“What’s wrong Max?” Chloe interrupted her. “You jealous?”

“What!? No I’m not jealous! I just, I need to...” Fuck I need the earth to swallow me whole right now. Any minute now would be just great.

“I think the lady doth protest too much.” Rachel said. 

I feel so mortified that I might cry. I force it down with a hard swallow, my throat is feeling blocked up. I did kind of feel something for Rachel earlier, what an idiot I am...of course she would never be interested in me. Most people don’t see me as much more than a very tall child.

“I...I’ll just go then.” I concede, blinking a tear into my eye in whatever weak attempt I can make to hide the pain, and turn to make the walk back to Blackwell...perhaps I can get the GPS working on my phone and find my way that way--

“Oh come on Max, we’re just messing with you. Suck it up.” Chloe called to me. “Principal Wells is gonna have your ass if you get back after curfew anyway. You’re a Blackhell fugitive now.”

I didn’t even think about that...great. Gonna hear all about it from mom later. I sigh.

“Besides, Max...you haven’t got your pictures yet.” Rachel added. “Let’s give her some photo ops.” Her finger was stroking Chloe’s cheek, grasping her hand...as well as mine, and led us back inside.

I don’t know why I’m surprised that she wanted me to join them. I’m already feeling like a third wheel here.

~~~

It takes two beers and a lot of encouragement before I’m able to let loose and actually dance with them. I feel fuzzy and warm, and it just begins to happen. My usual anxieties melt away and I get this sense that everything is great. I’m not worried about being mocked or saying something stupid. I’m not thinking about not being good enough...

I don’t want to be anywhere else. I don’t want the night to end. How could I stop time to just stay here?

Chloe and Rachel are also drinking heavily...much more heavily than me. Rachel pulls me onto the dance floor with her, grinding behind me, and I gasp when I realize how close her face is to mine. 

“Oh dog--” I hardly say before I feel her lips on mine, it’s drunk and clumsy, but for some reason my arms wrap around her shoulders and I start getting into it--

“THE FUCK IS THIS?” Chloe rips me off of Rachel. “What are you thinking you can kiss my fucking girlfriend!?”

“What? I’m sorry…”

“Shut the fuck up Chloe.” Rachel interrupts my sputtering apology to push Chloe backwards. “I kiss who the fuck I want. And I wanna kiss Max here...look at how cute she is.” Her words were slurring a bit more than they were earlier as she was playing with my hair.

Chloe was scowling so hard I thought her face might freeze that way.

“Fuck you Max!” Chloe throws her half-full beer bottle on the floor, smashing to pieces. “You think you can fucking come back to Arcadia Bay without telling me and then you steal my fucking girlfriend you fucking whore! FUCK YOU!” She says, punctuating her point with a pair of middle fingers inches from my face. 

Next thing I knew we were being thrown out of the mill, along with Chloe and Rachel. I grunt as I spit out some dirt and rub it off my face.

“Nice one Chloe.” Rachel said rolling her eyes. “You get us all kicked out at the show you’ve been dying to see for months.”

“Yeah well...Max is just...UGH.” 

“Oh get over it. You’ve talked about nothing but Max this Max that. Well Max is here. So just kiss and make up already so you can move the fuck on.”

Chloe is still scowling, rendered speechless. She just huffs.

Rachel’s words hit me like a brick as well. She’s been that focused on me? I mean...I’ve seen the texts that I never answered, I was so busy. Oh shit...I am suddenly horrified at the thought that she might have been hurting so bad, all because of me. 

The sickening feelings of guilt overtake me so much that I want to puke, cry, or probably both. “Oh God Chloe…I never knew...”

“Yeah really Max. You only left your best friend behind when she needed you most. No big deal huh?” Chloe just shakes her head, staring at the ground. She seems like she’s avoiding my eyes.

I feel like the worst human being in the universe. I should have been there for her, after her dad died--

God I forgot about that...fuck.

I want to apologize but somehow I know that won’t do any good.

“Chloe...I am so sorry. I don’t...I don’t know what to say right now. How could I possibly ever make it up to you?”

Chloe seems to be shaking her head again, but her eyes have never left the ground as she breathes a heavy sigh. 

“I dunno. I don’t care. Have a nice life I guess?”

I nod and turn to leave, in defeat. That’s it...I guess. Not sure how to get home, but maybe I’ll just retrace my steps.

The tears are spilling and I can’t seem to stop it. My hands shake, my throat swells into a lump, and I just ache everywhere. 

It hurts so bad I feel like I might die.

“Yeah fine...walk away like you always do when things get rough for me. BITCH.” 

I can’t look back at her, but I stop and grasp at my arm self consciously. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake...Max, come back here.” Rachel said, and that makes me turn and look back at them. They’re just standing side by side. “Come here Max. We’ll talk this out.” 

So I come back to them...Rachel wraps her arm around my shoulder like we’re best friends, and it feels so oddly comfortable and familiar. 

This has been quite a night.

“Let’s go home and talk this out. My folks aren’t home tonight so…” She smirks. “My place?”

“Fine…” Chloe says. I get the sense Chloe can’t say no to her anyway.

So we walk to Rachel’s place for the next hour. My emotions start to calm and I actually enjoy their company...it’s oddly comfortable with the two of them. 

They just treat me like one of the “gang”, and it’s so weird. I can tell they’re a couple...but it seems like they’re enjoying having me around right now. Even Chloe, who not too long ago I was sure would have been happy to drop me forever and never speak to me again. But after her anger calmed down a bit, it seems like she really did miss me. Like she wants me a part of her life again.

It still feels unstable and tentative, but I’m enjoying the company for now. It’s pretty rare anyone wants me around…

It’s kinda nice actually.

“We’re almost to my house.” Rachel said. “And Chloe...you better be nice. Or else.” She raised her eyebrows at Chloe who tried to look defiant, but failed spectacularly as her features softened into adoration.

I definitely get the sense Chloe is under a spell. Only Rachel Amber could do that to her. They seem to like each other a lot.

“Do I get a reward?” Chloe asks. All Rachel responds with is a smirk and nod, as they exchange a very knowing look with one another. 

I observe the two, and the opportunity strikes. I pull my camera out and snap a photo of the two of them staring adoringly. The photo pops out and I shake it, examining what I just made. Rachel looks like a trap that has completely consumed Chloe head to toe. 

“Get a good photo?” The moment is gone, and now their attention is on me.

“Oh I’m sorry, I just wanted to-”

“Could I see?” Rachel takes it out of my hand, not waiting for my answer. Her eyes widen and mouth drops open, and I think she is pleased…

“Chloe oh my god! Look at us!” She shows it to Chloe. 

My face feels so stupidly hot. Definitely having some regrets about this now...but I remember Mr. Jefferson’s immortal words, always take the shot. 

“Yeah yeah, Max is a badass photographer. Not like it’s news.”

“Max you are amazing!” Rachel kisses my cheek, much to Chloe’s chagrin. “Hang with us next weekend. Movies and wine.” 

“U-um, sure. Yeah.” I feel hesitant, but I don’t think she takes no for an answer.

Chloe doesn’t look too pleased, and now I am wanting to back out of this…

“Oh don’t look like that Chloe." Rachel kisses her cheek. "We’re almost to my block now.”

I look at the houses and they begin to look...wealthier. Well of course Rachel comes from wealth, her dad is the DA after all.

She brings us inside the dark, silent house and upstairs to her bedroom. 

“Wow,” I said. She has so many decorations. She switches on the star dome, illuminating the dark room with “stars”. I am transfixed by the view.

I snap a photo.

“Do you like it Max?”

“It’s cool…”

I noticed Chloe lying back on the bed with her arms spread out. I’m nervous to say anything to her right now, relying a little too much on Rachel to act as a buffer between us right now. 

“I don’t wanna talk.” Chloe finally said, after a few beats of silence. “I just want you both here.”

Rachel strips down to her underwear. I'm totally not watching. She gets on her bed, getting cozy on her pillows, and Chloe follows suite. They snuggle with each other, gazing at the ceiling.

“Yes...even you Max. Come here.” Chloe said, motioning for me to come to her. It didn’t occur to me that I’d been waiting for some specific instruction.

"Oh right..." I say, also stripping down to my tank top and underwear, getting on my side next to Chloe and wrapping an arm around her belly. 

We relax like this for a while. The other two began to doze, but I couldn’t sleep. I kept mulling over the night’s events. It was strange to think how this day unfolded, but I don’t think I could trade it for anything.

This felt really nice. Electric almost. I felt a bit high from the strange comfort I felt lying here with these two girls. I wasn’t going to entertain any romantic feelings because I’m sure they don’t have room for me here...but a small part of me feels something right now. A strange electricity I can’t identify. 

It feels really good. It feels right.

I feel myself drifting to sleep, wondering what this all means.


End file.
